


Pull Back the Hood

by The Stephanois (ballantine)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/pseuds/The%20Stephanois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of pre-series drabbles of Jess and Trish's life in the Walker household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patsy Walker is a beloved household name. She has bright eyes and red hair and plays perfectly to audiences young and old alike, demographics who like their teen icons family-friendly cute and fuck-fantasy hot.

Trish Walker is a caged animal masquerading as a wholesome teenage girl. She's whip smart and has skin that bruises like a peach at the height of summer.

Jess doesn't feel sorry for her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Trish disappears for two days and comes home with four bloody half-crescents marring the clean curve of her neck where Dorothy had dragged her. Her eyes are bloodshot, still dilated, and her hair hangs lank. It stretches her face out, making her look ten years older.

Jess follows her into the bathroom and shuts the door on Dorothy's tirade. She takes one look at the way the other girl is moving – slow, uncoordinated – and settles down on the lid of the toilet.

Trish glances over and she folds her arms, the universal sign for _deal with it_. She might slip and brain herself without supervision, and there's no way Jess is living with Dorothy Walker alone. Trish's only response is to look away disinterestedly and strip down. Two-day-old clothes fall in a crumpled pile and then her pale, too-skinny body is disappearing behind the shower curtain.

Jess looks at her friend's indistinct outline, watches hands made hesitant by whatever it is she took slide up to her face, maybe to wash it, maybe to wipe away tears.

She thinks: _you fucking idiot._

She says: “Next time, you're taking me with you.”

Wavering but oh-so-determined, a hand extends slowly from the shower stall and crooks itself to give her the finger.

Jess assumes that means _okay_.


End file.
